1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying method, and more particularly to a method for displaying a starting process of an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices have been widely used in our daily life and living. When the electronic device is started to work, the electronic device needs to spend a period of time on a starting process thereof. However, the starting process is usually indicated on a screen in a sequential percentage so that the starting process is difficult to be viewed in detail. Furthermore, when the electronic device fails in the starting process thereof, the reason for the failure is difficult to be found because of the starting process displayed sightlessly. Therefore, a method for displaying the starting process of the electronic device capable of making the starting process more intuitionistic and easily finding the reason for the failure is required.